1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telephone systems and more specifically to a system for sharing revenue associated with wireless phone use while the phone is attached to a vehicle in a hands-free mode.
2. Description of Related Art
As access to wireless phone technology advances, more people use their phones while driving. Some vehicle mounting systems are available for wireless phones, but many users hold their phones and talk while driving. This is often called xe2x80x9chands-onxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chand-heldxe2x80x9d use of the wireless phone.
Add-on and manufacturer-installed mounting systems have been developed to enable convenient xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d use of the wireless phones that allows the driver to maintain both hands on the wheel. The add-on or after-market mounting systems are expensive and not aesthetically pleasing. Such mounting systems must be installable in any kind of vehicle. Generally, only after-market mounting systems are available for mounting the phones because most automobile manufacturers do not provide the capability in new vehicles. Automobile manufacturers have a disincentive to design and include phone-mounting systems in vehicles because of the increased cost of the vehicle that consumers are unwilling to pay and lack of uniformity with the various models of wireless phones on the market.
The following invention addresses the above deficiencies. An object of the present invention is to allow the driver to maintain both hands on the wheel while using a wireless phone A further object of the present invention is to provide incentive for automobile manufacturers and service providers to include phone-mounting systems in their original equipment. A further object of the present invention is to monitor and record phone calls and data communication from a specific vehicle to enable the phone carrier to pay a percentage of the revenue to the vehicle manufacturer or other service provider for including a hands-free phone-mounting system.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the invention comprises a system for monitoring data communication from a wireless device attached to a wireless device mounting unit using a vehicle identification number. A wireless device having a processor is mounted in the mounting unit in the vehicle and communicates with an electronic control unit within the vehicle via a proprietary or standard communication connection. In this manner, the wireless device becomes integrated with the vehicle electronic control unit.
For example, Bluetooth or TIA/TR45.1 standards (IS-788, IS-789) may be used for the Wireless device to communicate with the vehicle and receive the vehicle identification number. A wireless communication network communicates with the wireless device via a base station or base stations and an air interface. A program operating on the wireless device processor obtains and transmits to the wireless communication network the vehicle identification data. A computer server associated with the telecommunications network monitors and records all data communication made while the wireless device is integrated with the vehicle. When the wireless device is detached from the wireless device mounting unit within the vehicle, the wireless device transmits a signal to the network indicating that it is no longer integrated with the vehicle.
A computer server monitors and records the data transfer time while the wireless device is integrated with the wireless device mounting unit in the vehicle. The computer server calculates a percentage of the revenue gained from the period of time the wireless device is used while integrated with the vehicle. This percentage is paid to the manufacturer of the automobile or a service provider to compensate for the costs of design and construction of the hands-free wireless device mounting system.
Since the telecommunication network knows the vehicle from which calls are being made, and the vehicle identification is only obtained via a mounting unit, the above objectives are realized and deficiencies in the art addressed by the invention disclosed herein. The manufacturer or in-car service providers therefore have incentive to provide mounting systems for wireless devices or cellular phones because they will receive a percentage of revenue when a customer uses the wireless device when it is integrated in a hands-free mounting unit within a vehicle.